Nowadays netting is used for a wide variety of purposes in many industrial, horticultural and agricultural fields. For example, netting finds application as windshelter in orchards. One of the easiest ways to erect netting is to suspend if from lengths of wire fixed to the edges of the netting, the wire being mounted on poles or other supports. The wire can be tied to the netting but it is generally easier to thread the wire through holes in the edge of the netting. For this purpose such holes, at least in knitted netting, are often preformed in the edge and further the selvedge is often specially formed and reinforced so as to be strong enough to cope with the stresses applied thereto in use. In knitted netting the forming and reinforcing of the selvedge can be a relatively easy matter, requiring in the simplest case merely an increase in the density of the stitching or an increase in the gauge or denier of the yarn. The threading of wire through the edge of netting, which is carried out by the end user, is time consuming and laborious. It is an object of the invention to alleviate this problem or at least to offer the public a netting with a feature which, as far as the applicant is aware, has not up to now been available.